marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
X-23
"You've already lost." — X-23 X-23, a.k.a. Laura Kinney, is a character from the X-Men Series. Backstory X-23 is a female clone of Wolverine, created from his DNA. She is also, in a sense, his metaphorical daughter (or sister, depending on how you think of it). She first appeared in X-Men: Evolution episode number 41 (titled "X-23"), where she was voiced by Andrea Libman in Episode "X23" and by Brittney Irvin in Episode "Target X". Wolverine discovered through S.H.I.E.L.D. that Dr. Deborah Risman, working for HYDRA, had created a female clone of him. The clone possessed two retractable claws in each hand (instead of three like Wolverine) and one similarly retractable claw in each foot (something Wolverine lacks). The clone was identified only by the codename X-23 - the first success after 22 failures. Denied the life of a normal child, X-23 was lonely. She had almost no companions and had been under observation her entire life. She had to spend most of her time training to hone her skills. Angry, X-23 decided to get revenge on Wolverine. She invaded the X-Mansion looking for him, and when she ran into the other X-Men, she was able to defeat them through stealth with little trouble. When Wolverine confronted her, he calmed her by pointing out that he knew what she was going through and that he was the closest thing to family she had. Instead of turning her over to S.H.I.E.L.D. like Nick Fury wanted, he let her go. Later, Wolverine would encounter her again, finding her on the run from Hydra's agents as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. She allowed herself and Wolverine to be captured, with the intention of using this as a way into Hydra's mobile HQ. She succeeded in destroying the craft, faking her own death in the process; although Wolverine did not see proof of her continued existence, he was confident she was still alive. In the final episode of X-Men: Evolution, what appears to be an adult X-23 was briefly shown as a future member of the X-Men in a vision of Professor Xavier. Even though she is a clone of Wolverine, her fighting style is completely different from his. She attacks with both her hands and feet. A lot of her moves involving her performing numerous back flips, and spinning kicks, slashing with the claws on her feet. In-Game Story Powers Being a clone of Wolverine, X-23 has mutant abilities similar to his. She is able to heal very rapidly to such a degree that she can reattach severed limbs. Her healing factor may be more advanced that Wolverine because she once completely regrew an arm. Her senses such as sound and smell are greatly heightened to track targets by scent alone. The most obvious power of being his clone is that, like him, she possesses claws. Two are housed in each arm and one in each foot, all coated with Adamantium. However, due to her escaping from the facility before the full bonding process could take place, her entire skeleton is not coated with the indestructible metal (Which is the reason why her healing factor is faster than Wolverine's as Adamantium generates toxins in his body that slow his healing factor down). Gameplay Support Attacks Air Move - She charges in mid air either in a downwards diagonal kick or horizontal. Quick Hop - She hop to the other side of her opponent. Grab Strike - She hops onto her opponent's back and slashes them once before hoping off. Hyper Combos ??? - 'Performs two forward somersaults with all claws exposed and finishes with a reverse upward backflip. '???- '''Performs several slashing moves, leaps behind the opponent, and finishes with one final slash. '''Dirtnap - X-23's Level 3 Hyper. X-23 disappears from the screen for a few seconds, only to pop-up again from nowhere and execute a stealthy stab to the back of the opponent's head. Trivia *X-23 was the first Female Marvel Character announced for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *The Locket she wears has pictures of her "mother" (Sarah Kinney, one of the scientists that created her) and of her "cousin" (Sarah's niece) *Although she is called a clone character, she has a completely different moveset from Wolverine, so she is only a clone charcter in a literal sense. *X-23 is voiced by Tara Strong, who voiced the character in the television show Wolverine and the X-Men. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:MvC3 Characters